


Day One of One Thousand Eight Hundred Twenty-Five

by Hither



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst without plot, Grief/Mourning, Hi this is vent art, Sorry guys, angst without plot?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hither/pseuds/Hither
Summary: That time Gerry didn't meet his father.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Day One of One Thousand Eight Hundred Twenty-Five

It’s like something is trying to crawl it’s way back up his throat. Something sharp and dark and mean; something that should not exist. If that was reality, if there actually were something, he could handle that. But this… This is fucked.

You cannot miss someone you never met. It’s not a thing you can do. That’s what Gerry Keay tells himself as he thumbs through the skin book for the sixth time. He turns back to the front of the book. Lucky number seven.

One by one he reads them, lips unmoving, taking in their names and cruel fates. Page by page his heart sinks. By the time he’s reached the dreaded final page- the page of Mary Keay- he’s shaking.

_The thought: I’m free from my mother and can finally meet my father_ crumbles away. The cold, cruel reality sitting before him replaces the fantasy. _Both of my parents are dead, and I am alone in the world._

Gerry Keay leans forward so far that his forehead almost touches the floor. He stays like that as long as he can, clutching the skin book, chest heaving.

At least, he thinks, my mother is not here to scold me.

The guilt from that thought almost consumes him.

“You said,” he croaks, “you said. You said. You said.”

Gerry Keay tosses the book away from him.

If only that meant freedom.

If only she didn't appear the next day.

If only she hadn't found him in bed, in the same clothes he'd been wearing since his release.

If only she didn't remind him that he was still a pathetic little boy. Asking for his father, cringing from his mother.

If only this wasn't the first day of five miserable years.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably get rewritten one day. But for now! Enjoy! Sorry!


End file.
